Ripped Plastic
by Nitroid
Summary: Hikaru cheats on Kaoru, and Kyouya, against his better judgement, lends a helping hand. Kyo/Kao, Tama/Hika. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been edited!**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, I know Hikaru's a total jerk wad here. My apologies. :D

.

Kaoru stood in the doorway, frozen in shock as he watched his brother make out with another guy on their sofa. _His_ sofa, to be precise. It was initially his bedroom, but Hikaru had somehow turned it into _their_ bedroom.

Just the two of them, like it always had been before, way back since the day they were little babies in the cot they shared.

But now…

Hikaru's hands were roaming over the stranger's chest, fingers gently pinching his nipples. Kaoru heard Hikaru's familiar mischievous chuckle as the unknown guy moaned with pleasure under his twin.

The younger Hitachiin felt like running, but his legs just wouldn't obey him and his knees felt like jelly. His head swam as he trembled. But that didn't make sense, because his heart was thumping like crazy against his ribcage.

The rhythmic beat pumped according to the blood pulsing through his veins. Kaoru blinked, and was mildly surprised when he felt warm tears flowing down his face. And somewhere at the back of his mind, something niggled at him; a boiling fury building up in his chest, seeping through every vein in his body, warming him up and chasing the bitter cold away.

Kaoru, for the first time in his life, was incredibly disappointed and extremely angry with his twin brother.

_No, angry just doesn't cut it_, Kaoru decided.

He was steaming hot, just plain _furious_. All of Hikaru's promises - his reassurances, his false smile – the one that never reached his eyes – practically screamedtauntingly in Kaoru's mind.

Liar, Kaoru thought as he grabbed his jacket and fled through the front door, slamming it full force behind him. He didn't care if Hikaru or the other … stupid, ugly, moaning guy heard. Not that he'd seen the guy's face, of course. But he still didn't give a damn. Everyone else was ugly compared to Hikaru's brilliance.

Kaoru hissed as hot angry tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto his light green shirt. He remembered exactly where and when he had gotten the shirt – at one of the standalone stores in Bali while on vacation with his brother. Hikaru had insisted he buy it, saying that Kaoru worked the color extremely well.

"Are you sure it would look good on me?" Kaoru had asked.

"Definitely; you're my brother, remember? I know what's best for you. It's proof that I love you, right?" Hikaru had laughed.

_Bloody fucking liar._

"LIAR!" screamed Kaoru, venting his anger once safely in his shiny red Lexus LF-A Roadster. "URRRGH! DAMMIT!"

His fist hit the horn, and the loud sound made him jump.

"Jesus." He strapped on his seatbelt and heaved a sigh. "Logic; think, Kaoru, think. You can't drive like this. You're too fucking pissed."

A window above opened and Hikaru leaned out, waving. He wore a cold, fake plastic smile. "Did you just get back, baby?"

Hearing Hikaru's voice, dripping with pretense and sugary sweetness made Kaoru want to puke all over his leather dashboard.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru could see the guy Hikaru had been making out with half naked on the sofa minutes earlier sneaking his way out of the back door to an Aston Martin DB9 parked right behind their house. Kaoru intended to force a smile at Hikaru, but his head was pounding too hard and his heart throwing itself against his chest.

He swallowed and inhaled a deep breath. He wouldn't deal with this now; it was way too much for him. Later, he decided when he was calmer and didn't feel like hurling something hard, sharp and sandpapery at Hikaru, dig his eyes out and stab him repeatedly, he'd be able to actually string a sentence together without swearing.

Looking up at the window, he stuck out a rather inappropriate finger and started his car. A small half-satisfied smirk sculpted his lips as he saw Hikaru's shocked expression through the rearview mirror.

.

Kyouya typed away relentlessly at his laptop, frowning occasionally as it failed to satisfy him. Johann Sebastian Bach's Prelude in C Minor played in the background, and every tinkly piano note helped calm his nerves. He was frustrated, exasperated, and desperately in need of something else better to waste his time with. That was it; time. Kyouya had way too much time on his hands, although he always pretended he was busy with work and other pressing matters. They were just little cover-ups he had to make in order to show his father he actually managed to stay on track as an Ootori.

Truth be told, Kyouya was actually losing it. He supposed the loneliness was getting to him. Obviously, he'd never told anyone, not even his closest friend Tamaki, because he was too wise to do something rash like that. His friends would practically freak out, and he wouldn't be the one holding them all together anymore. Rule number one: the Shadow King never admitted his own feelings that freely. Well, unless it was anger. The rest just couldn't compare.

Kyouya took off his glasses and wiped them with the silk cloth on his desk. He was debating whether to take a break by losing a few brain cells in front of the widescreen plasma TV or do some calculus to calm his nerves.

Outside his door, he could hear pattering footsteps and soft, muffled voices. Kyouya ignored it; probably some maidservants who were wondering whether he was busy and not to be disturbed. Once, he'd thrown several precious vases at them for interrupting him at the wrong time. Of course, he had been berated by his father, but he didn't give a damn. Kyouya smirked; it felt good to know he was in control.

Someone knocked, and Kyouya admitted his maid in with a terse command.

"Yes, what is it now?"

"Ootori-sama, there's a visitor by the name of Hita-!" the maid was pushed inside rudely, and then the door slammed shut.

"Goddammit Kyouya, you wouldn't believe this!" one of the twins; Kyouya couldn't tell which one, stood breathing heavily on his sea green carpeted floor. "Bloody fucking liar!"

Kyouya hated noise, and he detested being disturbed. But he was lonely, although he refused to acknowledge that fact. And his curiosity was peaked, and whenever Ootori Kyouya wanted to know something, he took the pains to find out.

"Really now? Have a seat." Kyouya earnestly tried his best to figure out which twin was currently yelling at him.

Hikaru was good at imitating Kaoru, and vice versa, but this twin was incredibly angry that fumes practically rolled off him in waves. Kyouya couldn't tell, but he decided it would be better to just play along until he received a clue. "Coffee, juice, or would you prefer something stronger?"

He received a disgruntled sigh in response.

"I have vodka if you want any. The most expensive, of course." Kyouya pressed.

"No, but thank you. I'm not very thirsty."

Ah, that polite mannerism was unmistakably Kaoru's, Kyouya concluded. Hikaru, when furious, would simply wave trivial things aside.

"Would you happen to have any aspirin though, Kyouya-kun? I've got a splitting headache."

Kyouya signaled to his maid, who nodded and hurried out of his room. "Let me assume that something terrible happened, Kaoru."

"Aww, how'd you guess?" Kaoru pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Back to the point; something that absolutely sucked balls happened, that's what. Gimme a minute to breathe normally."

Kyouya almost laughed, but restrained himself. It wouldn't do to let Kaoru get even more miffed if he thought Kyouya was laughing at his predicament. Actually, Kyouya found Kaoru kind of cute when he was mad. The way his nostrils flared out and his lips pursed when he stared and fumed at the wall; adorable. Kyouya mentally imagined Kaoru naked on his couch for a millisecond, then stopped the inner slideshow and chided himself. Kaoru was Kaoru, and Kyouya didn't belong on his level. Yet, he told himself hopefully. But seriously.

The maid knocked and came in, bearing a silver tray of drinks and a couple of pills for Kaoru. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed, sipping his glass of water.

"I'm really sorry, Kyouya. Bursting in on you like this, I…" Kaoru sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I need a place to stay tonight. Just for one night, until I'm composed enough to face this hitch."

Kaoru's pleading eyes were also adorable, Kyouya observed, running his eyes down the Hitachiin's neck, collarbone, and chest. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Kaoru." He smiled, turning back to his laptop and shutting down. "I'll ask several maids to help prepare the guest room for you."

"Thanks," Kaoru watched him with sad eyes. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel anymore."

"Tell me what happened," Kyouya invited coaxingly.

Kaoru took a deep breath before launching into his story.

.

_Does he know?_

Hikaru was debating with himself and his reflection in the mirror, pacing up and down in the bedroom he shared with Kaoru.

_Probably not, I didn't see or hear him coming home today, just his car honking. Maybe he's pissed about some other shit._ The inevitable question floated into his mind and stuck itself like a post-it note on his forehead. _Then why isn't he home for dinner right now? _

Biting his lip, Hikaru picked up his cellphone. Where could Kaoru be? To call or not to call? Calling would make him seem like a good, caring older brother. But calling would also prove he was guilty, if Kaoru had found out.

_If. _

Right now, Hikaru hated that word. It never guaranteed its promises.

_Who are you to talk, Hikaru?_ He laughed to himself. _Jeez, you even lied to your own brother._

He grabbed his car keys and pulled on a clean shirt. Time to find Kaoru and patch things up.

_Marshmallow cookies for reviewers! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been edited too! It had some parts missing thanks to an accident, so here's the full chapter.**

.

Kyouya was engrossed with watching Kaoru sleep.

The little fluttering of eyelashes, the slightly parted lips, and the rhythmical deep breathing entranced him. The way little strands of hazel colored hair fell over his forehead, the way the dimmed lights from the ceiling gave Kaoru's skin a soft sheen.

Kyouya could almost feel his heart thumping in unison with his excited thoughts. Wait – excited? Kyouya couldn't remember when he'd felt this excited, but what the heck, as long as no one knew his secret, he could indulge in his guilty pleasure as long as he liked.

_Guilty pleasure? _Kyouya mused, pushing his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Is that what this really is?_

Watching Kaoru breathe peacefully would send ripples up and down Kyouya's spine. If he stayed in the room any longer, he'd have a headache on account of too many thoughts fizzing through his brain. As he walked to the door, Kaoru's cellphone began to ring.

Ellegarden's Stereoman played with a crash of drums and electric guitar. Over in the soft bed, Kaoru stirred with a little groan. Not wishing to wake his guest, Kyouya reached into the pocket of Kaoru's discarded pants and extracted the phone. On the widescreen, Kyouya read Hikaru's name and stared at his caller photo in disgust. The twins were flashy, but did Hikaru always have to pose half naked? Still, he continued staring at the screen. Hikaru was Kaoru's twin, so their bodies must look alike…

"You gonna answer that?" Kaoru huffed from the bed. His hair was rumpled, and he blinked blearily at Kyouya. "If it's Hikaru, just hang up. Don't wanna talk to him right now."

Kyouya almost jumped out of his skin, but he resorted to his usual Shadow King mysterious façade.

It felt mysteriously satisfying to reject Hikaru's incoming call. "I didn't mean to wake you. Dinner is ready, and I figured you might be hungry later on."

"Just so you know, you're not allowed to raid the refrigerator here; my kitchen is perfectly surrounded by security lasers at eleven sharp." Kyouya added as an afterthought.

"What do you live in, a military training school? Even the bath tub had a sensor when I tried to get in!" Kaoru groused as he sat up in bed. "I wouldn't really be surprised to know that one of your maids put it there so they could tape me in the bath."

_Great idea, Kaoru, I should probably do that next time._ Kyouya offered Kaoru a thin smile. "I highly doubt it; they would be fired on the spot. Every room has a surveillance camera perfectly hidden somewhere. They are so small you wouldn't even be able to find it. Hence I avoid walking around naked, even in my own room."

Kaoru stared at him in shock as a light blush crept over his cheeks. "You're kidding, right? I just waltzed around the bedroom naked before going to sleep earlier."

Falling back onto the pillows with a defeated sigh, Kaoru shook his head at Kyouya. "Great, now all your household staff must be laughing their heads off at my silly dance. You'd probably already seen it, right? That's why you just warned me about it. You big bully."

Again, Kyouya resisted the strong urge to laugh. Kaoru was so cute—No, this was not the time for those kind of … thoughts. Positioning himself on the bed, Kyouya allowed a small chuckle as he tossed the cellphone into Kaoru's hands.

"My staff does not have the authority to check the surveillance tapes without me going through them first, actually. I think you're safe for the moment, Kaoru." The raven haired male tilted his head slightly, his glasses reflecting the light from the ceiling. "Would you like to see it, then?"

Regarding him with cautious eyes, Kaoru slipped out of bed and reached for his underwear. Kyouya had the decency to look away. "I'd really rather have dinner first."

.

Suou Tamaki was adjusting his tie in the mirror when his butler knocked hesitantly on his bedroom door. Impatiently, Tamaki waved him in.

"Sir, you have a visitor by the name of Hitachiin Hikaru here to see you." The butler bowed low. "His message, he prefers to talk to you himself."

"He's alone? No other twin?" Tamaki whirled around, surprise showing in his eyes. "Well, that's new. Show him in here. By the way, how do I look?"

"Extremely handsome, sir," the middle aged butler smiled. "Your tie compliments your suit very well."

"Great, thanks." Tamaki grinned and winked at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh, did you hear—"

Hikaru stormed in abruptly, grabbing Tamaki by the collar rudely. "Okay, the game's up, Tamaki. Where are you hiding my brother?"

With a desperate wail, Tamaki wrenched free of Hikaru's somewhat iron grip and rushed back to the mirror to sob in disappointment over his wrinkled collar and tie. "What the hell, Hikaru?"

"I mean it, idiot. I've been looking for him all day! And what's with that ugly tie? It looks like you dressed in the dark or something." Hikaru made a face and reached out with nimble fingers to untie it. "It's freaking puke green with yellow cars on it. Have you been drinking or what? Green is so not your color."

_It's more Kaoru's color. _

Sullenly, Hikaru shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

Tamaki submitted to Hikaru's commanding tone and watched the older Hitachiin brother rummage through his closet in search of a better looking tie. "Kaoru, you lost him? I don't know where he is; he hasn't come to see me in a long time, anyway. In fact, I haven't seen you in a while. Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Oh, sleeping around, whatever. I mean, it's what I do," Hikaru delved deeper into the walk-in closet. His voice came out muffled. "I don't know about Kaoru; haven't talked to him for at least a week."

"Sleeping around…Oh," Tamaki nodded stupidly. "Wait, doesn't that mean you've been cheating on him? Maybe Kaoru feels-"

Hikaru came out with a white striped tie, looking triumphant. "He's my brother; he's not supposed to care. We're related, anyway, so it's not considered cheating. Those guys I play with, they're none of his business."

Tamaki allowed Hikaru to attach the tie neatly in place under his crisp white collar. "So maybe he went off in search of another guy to play with too, Hikaru. I mean, it's none of your business, either, is it?"

Hikaru bit back a retort before he could hurt Tamaki's feelings. Maybe the idiot senpai was right. "What the heck, I'm his older brother; I have the right to know. Besides, what more could he want but me?"

"You're one hell of a narcissist, you know that? And a selfish bastard to boot." Tamaki brushed Hikaru off with a muttered thank you and slid onto the edge of his bed to yank on his brown leather Armani shoes. "I don't know how Kaoru can tolerate you. You guys are totally different in my point of view. Heck, you guys don't even like eating the same things."

Plopping onto the bed beside him, Hikaru heaved a sigh. "Jeez, if you had a younger twin, you'd understand. I'm just worried about him, you know?"

He waved his cellphone dejectedly. "He wouldn't even pick up, and I called at least nine times."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You know…" Tamaki laced up one shoe, watching Hikaru out of the corner of his eye. "I think you should let him have his own fun, Hikaru. That's the least you can do for him now, since you're always all over each other. Younger by a few minutes doesn't necessarily mean you have to wait on him hand and foot. Maybe he wants some time off from you. You can be even clingier than I can be when it comes to Kaoru."

Annoyed, Hikaru stood up and crossed his arms. "Hey! I'm not clingy, okay? I just have my reasons when he disappears without telling me where he's going. I'm the one who looked after him all these years, you know? God, sometimes I don't know whether it's right to tell you all these things or not."

Shrugging, Tamaki began lacing the other shoe. "Then don't, I'm not forcing you. Listen, I really have to attend this business dinner, so you're free to stay the night here or whatever. Just don't sleep in my bed, at least not without showering first. And don't start messing about in the garden; Dad just got it mowed today, with fresh carpet grass. Also, please try not to flirt with the maids. They're all married, except for six. But then again, they all look the same so don't bother. Goodnight."

With a sigh, Hikaru offered his cheek to be kissed and watched with a pout as Tamaki whizzed down the stairs with his briefcase. He was always on some business trip or other, working, working. Sometimes he desperately needed some time out, but Tamaki usually never gave up. Hikaru wished he could be like that, too. He just couldn't help but get bored of all the usual, droning things in life.

Sauntering over to the closet, Hikaru decided to explore Tamaki's sense of fashion and throw out everything that looked even the slightest bit ugly. He started with the puke green tie. And a pair of blue striped socks that had a red anchor embroidered on them. Next was a whole pile of gaudy colored swimming trunks.

Several hours and a nearly empty closet later, Hikaru found a little box with a pink ribbon tied around it. There was a note stuck to the side of the box, but it was all in French and he couldn't understand a word. Should he open it? Would that be too rude? Was it a gift from an admirer? If so, why did Tamaki keep it all the way inside his closet? And why was it still unopened?

Hikaru's curiosity was piqued, and his fingers nimbly tugged the pink ribbon loose. He opened the box and drew out a couple of hand cuffs, body straps and something that resembled a short whip.

"Gee, I didn't know Tamaki was into this stuff." Hikaru mused, staring at the innocent objects. He had a burning desire to try everything on.

_No way, what if some maid sees me?_

_But if you don't try, you'll never know._ His conscience chided.

_It's embarrassing!_

_So? No one's gonna come in if you lock the door._

"What the heck, he's not home anyway."

And so the oldest Hitachiin twin slid out of his clothes and tried the cuffs on, pulling the elastic straps around his upper thighs and buckling them into place. They hugged his ass nicely. There was even a strap that went round his cock and held it upright. Well, it would be upright if it wasn't limp right now. Hikaru giggled. He was having fun.

There were two other straps that went over his nipples, with round buckles over them, complete with adjustable clips to fit them into place. Hikaru frowned. Everything felt so weird; he'd even found a bottle of blue lubricant in the box. Shrugging, he decided to continue.

Next, the hand cuffs went on, but Hikaru didn't have a place to cuff himself to. Sighing, he walked over to the bedpost and linked himself to it, figuring he should take everything off immediately. With another sigh, he thought about Kaoru and was lost in thoughts. He didn't hear the door swing open, or Tamaki's shocked gasp at seeing him tied to his bed.

"H-Hikaru, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tamaki dropped his briefcase and swallowed visibly. "You're on my bed, with those…those…"

"I didn't know you were into bondage sex toys," Hikaru replied with a sulky pout, tugging at the cuffs. "Shit, they won't come off."

Seeing the blush on Tamaki's cheeks, Hikaru motioned him over with a sly smirk. "Release me. This feels uncomfortable. I think the keys are in the box. And why are you here? You should be working or something."

"Business dinner got cancelled," Tamaki reached over and unattached Hikaru's wrists from the bedpost. They were still bound, though. "They moved it forward to a later date."

His voice was strangely husky, and his eyes had a certain glint to them.

Hikaru nodded, trying to think of more ways to tease his senpai. "Oh. Well, I guess you're gonna have to—"

He was interrupted by Tamaki slamming the door shut and locking it. "Why are you undressing? I'm in need of help here."

"Help is on the way," Tamaki grinned, loosening his tie. "Don't worry."

As sudden realization sank in, Hikaru felt weak at the knees. "Easy there, tiger. Damn, I knew this was a bad idea."

Tamaki settled on the bed and tilted his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I promise to be gentle."

.

Haruhi made her way to Mitsukini's place, where she decided to drop off a strawberry chocolate cake she'd made especially for him. Technically, he wasn't her senpai anymore, since they were out of school, but old habits remained, and Haruhi knew Mitsukini loved her recipes. The maid showed her in, and brought her to Mitsukini's door.

"Please go in, Fujioka-sama."

Haruhi accepted the invitation with a happy smile and walked into the room with the box of cake. She couldn't wait to see Mitsukini. The room was sort of dark, without the lights on, but she could still make out two silhouettes on the bed. One had blond hair, but he was tall, way taller than Tamaki. Or maybe it really was Tamaki, but what on earth would he be doing here?

"Tamaki, isn't this Hunny-senpai's bedroom –!"

WHUMP!

Haruhi staggered backward; hit by the forceful impact of a thrown pillow.

"We're kinda in the middle of sex, Mori and me," said a voice laughingly. "Go away now, Haruhi-kun. Tamaki's not here."

Haruhi stumbled out of the room in a half-daze, handed the box of cake to the nearest maid and left the house, musing. Well, well, it looked like little Hunny-senpai had grown.

.

Dinner was great, but Kaoru wasn't expecting dessert. His glass bowl consisted of thick mango pudding, cherries, apple slices and marshmallows all covered with chocolate fudge. Kaoru stared, and then looked uncertainly at Kyouya, who was wolfing everything down.

"I…I thought you didn't like sweet stuff, Kyouya," Kaoru said meekly, and lowered his gaze as Kyouya's cold gray eyes met his.

"Not in school. The ones in school taste terrible; they used fake chocolate sauce and cream. This is the real thing, imported from Belgium. How can you resist something like that?" Kyouya spooned some pudding into his mouth.

"Wow, I guess I don't really know you after all," Kaoru laughed, trying his first spoonful of pudding. "Hey, it actually does taste pretty good."

He felt slightly awkward around Kyouya, now that the older man knew of his relationship with Hikaru. Well, if you could call it a relationship. Kaoru wasn't sure where he stood now, with Hikaru being all … cold and plastic. They weren't as close as they used to be, not anymore.

Running a hand through his orange-brown hair, Kaoru licked at his chocolate covered spoon. A dribble of chocolate was running down the bowl of the spoon, threatening to drip on his shirt. With a slow, languid lick around the inner base of the spoon, Kaoru managed to clean it of chocolate. He also managed to make Kyouya feel slightly warmer than usual.

"I like the chocolate," Kaoru offered him a sweet smile.

Kyouya could only nod with his mouth partially open in reply.

.

"Nngh," moaned Hikaru, his fingers buried in Tamaki's golden blond hair. "Ah, don't! Not there…"

"Too late," Tamaki whispered as his lips traveled down from Hikaru's navel to his erect member. "Look at you, already wet like this."

The blond grinned and blew over Hikaru, eliciting a whimper from the younger male. "You're acting like a virgin, Hikaru. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Blushing furiously, Hikaru gritted his teeth and tried pushing Tamaki away. "Just … let me go. I'm never coming here again, you pervert."

"Oh, but you're the one who put that on," Tamaki replied with a smirk, pushing Hikaru back onto the soft pillows. "And you tried to tease me."

His fingers trailed up Hikaru's thigh to his cock, where he gently pressed its tip. Hikaru's breath hitched, and he produced a low moan, hips bucking to get closer to Tamaki's warm hand. Dribbles of precome slid down Hikaru's shaft; he was that impatient.

"Not so fast, Hikaru. I intend to play with you first."

"Ah, ah," Embarrassed by the sounds he was making, Hikaru shut his eyes and focused on trying to get away. Somehow Tamaki always managed to catch him and bring him back to the bed. "Nngh, I told you not to touch me there."

"Well, if you don't want me to touch you with my hands," Tamaki lowered himself down between Hikaru's legs. "Then I guess I'll have to use my mouth, right?"

Hikaru didn't have time to protest. "Ah! Ah – !"

.

** !**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone finds Kaoru's boobs, please return them to him. Thanks.**

**.**

"Hey, Kyouya?"

"Hnn?"

"Am I stupid?"

"What?"

"I think I'm an idiot."

Kyouya stared at Kaoru, trying to process what the younger teen had just asked him. Kaoru's smile made him look young, boyish and mischievous, but Kyouya knew better. Underneath his smiling façade lay a cloak of sadness, one Kaoru could not shake off no matter how hard he tried.

Kyouya had been watching Kaoru since their high school days, and noticed that while his older brother morphed into a devious party animal, Kaoru remained his usual pure, astute, smiling self. Of course, he was dragged along to wild parties with his brother, but Kaoru still maintained his sanity by consoling himself that Hikaru needed him and wasn't just using him like a toy.

A toy?

Ootori Kyouya spat on toys. They were, after all, meant to be used and then thrown away when one got bored of them. He himself had never played with toys as a child; books and laptops were his main friends. Imagining Kaoru as a toy … Kyouya licked his lips thoughtfully.

An image of Kaoru in his underwear, tight briefs showing off the curves of his ass perfectly – Kyouya felt his heart thump faster. And because Kaoru would most obviously be Kyouya's toy, the raven haired male quirked the corners of his mouth into a smirk. He could dress and undress him any old time he wanted. Another image focused into his brain: Kaoru in nothing but his deliciously tight briefs, blushing and reaching out for a kiss with those pleading eyes of his. Kyouya swallowed.

_Is it me or is it getting warmer?_ He pushed his glasses up his nose.

His imagination conjured up another figure of Kaoru naked, his delicate face pink and flushed, his adorable rosebud lips parted in a moan. And then he would say breathlessly – "Kyouya!"

That train of thought lead to more dirty thoughts, so Kyouya cleared his throat and forced himself back to the matter at hand.

"Why do you say that?" Cold grey eyes locked with searching ochre ones. When Kyouya received no answer, he continued. "The word stupid means mentally challenged. You, Kaoru, definitely do not fall into that category. I don't understand why you label yourself so. If you are stupid, then wouldn't it be fair to call everyone else stupid too?"

"No one said the world was fair." Kaoru stepped closer, reaching out to touch Kyouya's chest with his hands.

Feeling the cold fingers through the fabric of his casual shirt, Kyouya forced himself to remain still though he badly wanted to touch Kaoru. "What are you implying?"

Kaoru pulled him into a tight hug and snuggled into Kyouya's chest, clutching his shirt in an almost desperate manner. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just being silly. Just bear with me a little longer."

Through the dim light from the moon outside, Kyouya could see tears glistening on Kaoru's cheeks. Gently, he wiped the tears away with his fingers, feeling a strong urge to

"Tell me what's wrong with me, Kyouya."

.

Hikaru lay on Tamaki's soft bed, feeling completely worn out. His entire body felt sticky and hot, and his usually perfectly styled auburn hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. His breathing now erratic, Hikaru released a half-stifled moan and gasped as Tamaki worked his lower half energetically, practically grinding their hips together.

The feel of Tamaki inside him was amazing. He could barely think straight, all that floated in his mind was a haze of pleasure. The dull throbbing pain of being entered was forgotten, replaced by a blinding, white hot pleasure that seared through every nerve and pulsed through his body. It felt incredible. Hikaru thought he heard someone screaming Tamaki's name enthusiastically, before collapsing back onto the rumpled sheets with a contented sigh.

Tamaki was so _good_.

Minutes later, he felt a cool, damp cloth slide over his stomach and inner thighs.

"Mmh, Tamaki." Hikaru blinked, shaking away the tingly after effects and propped himself up on his elbows. "Can you take this off?"

He shook his handcuffed wrists in Tamaki's face with a small pout. "They kinda hurt when I move."

Tamaki grinned from his position between Hikaru's legs, and tilted the younger male's chin gently with a finger. "Oh no, not just yet Hikaru. I think you need more punishing."

Hikaru was about to protest when he felt Tamaki's extremely deft, long fingers stroking his cock languorously. With a soft moan, he felt himself slowly melting into Tamaki's will – or hand – and surrendering himself altogether. He hadn't realized how experienced Tamaki was, nor how much Tamaki had changed from the simpering, dreamy King back in high school. It almost felt like a dream come true, somehow.

"Tamaki…ah! I'm sorry for…being so…mmm—ah!" Hikaru's breath hitched as the blood rushed southward to pool somewhere below his navel. "… So rude to you … all the time … ah, no! Not there!"

The blond allowed Hikaru a sly smirk before leaning down to claim his lips in a long, breathtaking kiss.

"I swear you are incredibly adorable, Hitachiin Hikaru."

.

Kaoru was practically crying his pretty ochre eyes out on Kyouya's bed, pulling tissue after tissue from the box of Kleenex, which was rapidly diminishing in supply. Kyouya stood at the window with his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying not to do anything he would regret later – namely, pinning Kaoru to the bed and comforting him; in other kinds of ways.

Hikaru was a total fucker; whatever he decided to do to Kaoru would always force Kyouya to deal with all the drama and tragedy. But then again, Kyouya mused thoughtfully, Kaoru wouldn't come to me if Hikaru wasn't cheating on him. Turning his full attention to Kaoru's sobbing, Kyouya inhaled deeply and mentally prepared himself to face the music.

"…and he was terrible. I'm terrible. I hate myself for feeling this way. I hate being so weak, always the younger one, and the absolute weakling. Did you know that Hikaru never gets bullied? He never lets himself be bullied. Why was I born like this?" Kaoru hiccupped.

"Hikaru's so lucky; he doesn't have to worry about anything other than himself. Which reminds me that he's totally capable of being such an ass. So why do I bother caring for him? Hikaru doesn't care for me, that's pretty obvio-!"

Something inside Kyouya snapped, hence Kaoru's speech of self-pity was interrupted rather violently by Kyouya pushing him backward onto mound of soft pillows. The pillows were a big comfort compared to the menacing look on Kyouya's face.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru." Kyouya snarled, gripping the sheets angrily. "Don't you think it's time you bought yourself a spine, Kaoru?"

Shocked at Kyouya's sudden burst of anger, Kaoru couldn't find the right words to reply. "Uh … I …"

"There you go again!" Kyouya roared, slamming his fist onto the mattress.

However, the mattress, being soft, absorbed most of the impact as well as the desired effect. Kyouya gritted his teeth out of sheer irritation.

"You're always stammering and stuttering, like a goldfish gasping for air. Whenever Hikaru's not around, you might as well turn yourself into jelly."

Inwardly, Kaoru wanted to burst out laughing. Kyouya's indignant face wasn't that intimidating anymore since they'd all graduated from high school. He was old enough to know that Kyouya's façade was only meant to serve as a stern rebuke. But now, the Shadow King, when angry, was reduced to using childish words like goldfish and jelly.

The younger Hitachiin twin found this juicy fact highly amusing, and giggled gleefully.

Kyouya, however, was far from amused. "What, you think I'm being funny?"

Reaching out to touch Kyouya's face, Kaoru changed his mind and pulled Kyouya down on top of him instead.

"Shut up, Kyouya."

Kyouya stared. "What did you just say?"

"I told you to shut up."

"… How dare you?"

"I dared. I just did." Kaoru snickered at the baffled expression on Kyouya's face. "Am I the only one who has seen you looking like this?"

"Probably, yes." Kyouya watched the redhead intently. "Why? Are you going to try and blackmail me?"

"That would be a good idea," Kaoru reflected with a roguish grin. "But you haven't done anything mean to me yet, have you?"

"I might have," Kyouya said mysteriously. "After all, I do have the video of you waltzing around in the guest room."

"Oh, that," Kaoru waved a hand dismissively, keeping the other on Kyouya's back. "Well, I lied. I just wanted to see if you were really as paranoid as you were in high school. You still are, you know."

Narrowing his steely gray eyes, Kyouya offered him his best glare.

"I prefer to call it being vigilant."

"Call it whatever you want," Kaoru laughed, linking his fingers over the back of Kyouya's neck. "You'll still be the paranoid senpai to me."

He reached up to deliver a chaste kiss on the tip of his senpai's nose.

"If you want, I could be the one to console you."

The suggestive tone in Kaoru's voice sparked a small fire of lust inside Kyouya.

"I don't need consoling," Kyouya slid his fingers over Kaoru's smooth cheek. "But I guess I can allow this, if it's you."

"Mmm," Kaoru tangled his long fingers in Kyouya's dark hair.

Their noses touched, and Kyouya angled his head to kiss Kaoru's inviting lips. The redhead parted his lips, allowing Kyouya access into his delicious mouth, which tasted faintly of mango and chocolate. Their tongues swirled over each other, experimentally at first. And then, as if a switch had been flipped, they were kissing passionately, both their tongues battling for dominance.

Kaoru smiled into the kiss before parting lips with Kyouya.

"I think, maybe I'll face up to Hikaru soon. I'll tell him how I feel, instead of running away like I usually do and troubling you in the process."

"You're not troubling me." Kyouya allowed Kaoru to slide his glasses off his nose. "Even if you were, I wouldn't mind at all. If anyone should be troubled, it would be your brother."

Kaoru chuckled.

.

Despite being under Tamaki's body heat and warm blankets, Hikaru felt a sudden electrifying chill up his spine, and jolted with a frightened gasp.

"Wha—what was that?"

"What was what?" Tamaki asked as he thrusted deep into Hikaru. "Don't tell me you feel like coming again."

Hikaru fought to keep his blush to a minimum. "N-No! I wouldn't want to come especially if you're the one violating me!"

Narrowing his amethyst eyes in an annoyed glare, Tamaki pulled out almost to the tip of his cock and grinned. Then the plunged back into Hikaru's inviting heat, producing a scream of pleasure from the younger man. He thrusted harder, faster, loving the friction and the way Hikaru squeezed him.

"God, Hikaru. You are so tight. Can you feel it? You're sucking me in and making those incredibly sexy sounds."

"S-Stop!" Hikaru gasped, his blunt nails scratching Tamaki's back. "You'll really make me come!"

"That's what I'm aiming for, silly," Tamaki chuckled, leaning down to nip at Hikaru's sensitive nipples. "After so long, you're still as adorable as I remembered."

Arching his back and gripping Tamaki, Hikaru came _hard_, releasing his milky white seed all over his stomach, Tamaki's chest, and the maroon silk sheets.

"Ooh, look at you," Tamaki grinned sexily, riding out his orgasm before coming inside Hikaru. "You've dirtied my sheets. Now I have to punish you again."

Exhausted, Hikaru could only pant breathlessly from his position below Tamaki. His ochre eyes were hazed with lust and satisfaction, cheeks flushed and lips reddened, wet with saliva.

Tamaki pulled out, towering over the redhead. He leaned his forehead against Hikaru's, bluish purple irises staring into amber ones.

"Ready for more?"

.

**This story is quickly morphing into sex. Not that I mind, of course. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**You'll always have smokes if you always give buckets of love!**

**.**

"Where were you?"

"With Kyouya."

"I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, well, things just happened and I went with the flow. Where were _you_?"

"With Tamaki."

"Should I have been worried?"

"Probably. Actually, you should've stopped me."

"From what?"

"From going to Tamaki."

"Something bad happened, right?"

"Yes and no."

"Before you tell me, is that a bruise on your neck?"

"What? Oh, no. Of course not, it's just an insect bite."

"Uh huh."

"What's that on _your_ neck?"

"Huh? Er … something bit me."

"Really."

"Yep."

"So … are you here to stay?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Do you _want_ me to stay?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"A straightforward one."

"I don't get you sometimes. I don't even get that I don't get you sometimes! It's confusing to me. But of course I want you to stay. You can leave whenever you want, though."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear, idiot."

"What do you want from me, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, I have something to say. Whether you choose to get insanely angry after that, or even if you don't care in the least, I just want you to listen to me."

**.**

"_You_, with Hikaru?"

"And what about _you_?"

"I was with Kaoru."

"Huh. So, did you bottom?"

"As if."

"I didn't, either. How amazing is that?"

"Very. Your choice of clothes match very well today."

"Why, thank you, Mommy."

"Stop calling me that, it's been years since high school."

"Hikaru helped me pick them out. I must say he has excellent taste."

"Anyone else's taste would be better than your own."

"Kyouya, that's really mean."

"Now you have the privilege of saying something mean back to me."

"I wouldn't stoop as low as that!"

"Whatever."

Tamaki gripped Kyouya's shoulders tightly, his violet eyes boring into Kyouya's steel grey ones.

"Tell me, how many times did you do it?"

"What?" Kyouya wondered if he should've made for the exit three minutes ago. "You're confusing me."

"Sex!" Knowing full well that his best friend was evading the subject, Tamaki half screamed, half hissed. "How many times did you have sex?"

Around them, the Hitachiin mansion maids stopped mid-work and gaped at them openly. Kyouya felt insanely thankful he didn't have the ability to blush easily during exceedingly embarrassing situations. Nevertheless, he pushed Tamaki's hands away and sighed. He definitely knew he should've left before it came to this.

"Look, that's really none of your business, and I don't think –"

"We did it so many times, I couldn't keep count!"

"…More likely you forgot to count."

"Yeah, well, it was _that_ mind blowing!"

"I see. Are you sure you topped?" Kyouya eyed him skeptically.

"What, you doubt my libido?" Tamaki glared fiercely. "Allow me to prove you wrong."

"No," Kyouya held his hands up in mock surrender before Tamaki's face. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Listen, I know you're hiding something from me. You always have that … constipated look on your face."

Kyouya fixed him with an indignant stare. "What? No I don't!"

Tamaki poked at his best friend's cheeks with both hands, making it hard for Kyouya to escape. "Your eyes scrunch up a little and your mouth gets into that thin, 'I'm-trying-real-hard' line. Looks like you're struggling to get something out to me."

"I assure you my health is just fine. Why'd you have to use such a gross example?" The stoic male shook his head. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, nothing," The blond massaged his temples and trashed the dramatic act. "I'm just worried, y'know? All this fighting the twins have been doing; I know they've had fights since high school, but this is hardcore. It's way over my head, man. Hikaru told me about his cheating on Kaoru, and now I want to hear Kaoru's side of the story. Doesn't take a genius to know that he's already figured out Hikaru's lies. They're brothers, after all. But enough; how is he doing? He's incredibly bummed, I presume?"

Walking over to the nearest sofa, Kyouya sank into the plush cushions heavily. He beckoned for Tamaki to sit beside him.

"Bummed just doesn't cover it," he explained, sliding off his glasses to wipe the lenses on the hem of his cotton shirt. "Kaoru was stark raving mad when he arrived at my house. I'm amazed he didn't try to hurt himself, or do something stupid. I even wonder how he'd driven all the way from his mansion to mine. The first thing I assumed was that he'd imbibed generous amounts of alcohol – did you know he keeps a couple bottles in his Ferrari, right under the driver's seat? I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been drinking while driving."

Nodding in agreement, Tamaki stretched out lazily, like a cat. "But he wasn't, was he? No matter what, he's always got a good head on his shoulders. Don't lose your trust in him so easily."

Kyouya shrugged. "That's not it. I was just concerned. His face was pink, and he looked like he'd been crying. And later on, he did break down. Then we ended up having sex."

"Wow," Tamaki raised his eyebrows. "You guys move real fast."

"Now that's not fair," Kyouya avoided his best friend's penetrating gaze. "It's not like you didn't have those urges either."

The blond grinned, giving Kyouya's black hair a tousle.

"Hey." Kyouya frowned, swatting his hand away. "What was that for?"

"It pisses me off to see you look so perfect all the time."

"I don't. I just try my best to look neat. Unlike _someone_ we know." Kyouya shook his head lightly to get his hair to fall back into place. "Besides, I just told you my weakness. I'm not perfect. I do get sidetracked most of the time. Look at how I ended up sleeping with Kaoru."

Tamaki chuckled, running his fingers through Kyouya's silky black locks. "Tell me more."

Kyouya told him everything, in a low tone so the nosey maids who were eavesdropping as discreetly as possible behind vases and shelves could only hear incoherent muttering. He finished with a small sigh.

"Hm, I wonder how they're doing up there."

"I don't hear any screaming, so it should be fine." Tamaki waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, sex with Hikaru was crazy. We fucked so many times, I lost count. It was just so _good_. And the sounds he made … pure_ bliss_!"

"Don't tell me that. I didn't _ask_ you about it!" Kyouya awarded him with an icy glare and covered his ears. "And could you keep it down? There are maids everywhere!"

"Aww, come on. Since when did you get all self-conscious?" Tamaki teased, flicking Kyouya on the forehead. "You barely get angry at me now. Look at you, all bashful and shy. Were you lying to me when you said you topped?"

With an irritated growl, Kyouya launched himself at the laughing blond, toppling them both down into the plush cushions on the sofa.

"Come on, Kyouya!" Tamaki grinned. "You're so aggressive all of a sudden. What gives?"

"Just shut up!" Kyouya hissed through gritted teeth.

Burying his fingers in Kyouya's hair, Tamaki tried to pull his best friend down, but the ebony haired male resisted, pressing his palms on the blond's chest as hard as he could.

A vase broke somewhere. The shrill collision of ceramic and glass on the marble floor startled the two men on the sofa. Seconds later, several maids hurried to the broken shards, dustpans and brooms in hand to clean up the mess.

The twins were standing to the side, both staring at the scene. Their ochre eyes were downcast, cloudy. Tamaki shot to his feet, dragging Kyouya along behind him.

"So … uh … did you guys have a good talk?"

One of the twins nodded. Over the years after graduating from Ouran High, the twins had changed their hairstyles numerous times before settling on the same side-swept hairdo with little spikes styled upwards on the back of their heads. Now, they couldn't be told apart at all, unless one watched them carefully.

"Were you both about to kiss?" One of the redheads asked, while the other pouted.

"Of course not." Kyouya replied immediately.

"Hell yeah!" Tamaki answered at the same time.

Both the twins frowned simultaneously. "Which is it?"

"No. Never. Not in this lifetime, or the next." Kyouya elbowed his best friend in the ribs, hard. "Over my dead body, under no circumstances, cross my heart and hope to die."

"You're so cruel!" Tamaki rubbed at his side, feeling sore in many ways. "Yeah, we were just … arguing. Did you guys argue?"

The twins eyed each other warily, then shifted their gaze back to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"More or less." One of the twins, possibly Kaoru, stepped forward and placed his hands on Kyouya's chest. "I'll be staying with you tonight, Kyouya."

"And I with you." Hikaru mumbled with a blush, waving a hand in Tamaki's general direction. "If you don't mind, that is."

The blond grinned. "Not at all."

Both couples stood around awkwardly before the Hitachiin butler broke their silence.

"Ootori's limousine and Suou's limousine are already outside."

Tamaki took Hikaru's hand with an easy smile. "Alright then, let's get going, shall we?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Kyouya looked at Kaoru, who shrugged nonchalantly.

Because of the bored look in his amber eyes, Kyouya couldn't tell if his insouciance was forced. Nevertheless, the Ootori led Kaoru to his limousine, forcing a tight smile at Hikaru and Tamaki before sliding in after him. Tamaki seemed carefree as always, but Hikaru wore the same mask of indifference on his face. Kyouya could tell that something was up, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He would have to call Tamaki secretly later on for juicy details.

Minutes later, they were rolling down the highway, headed for Kyouya's mansion. Soft, tinkly piano notes were playing in the limousine. Kyouya was glad for the background music. It replaced what would have been an uncomfortable, gauche silence in the car. Kaoru was staring resolutely out of the tinted window, hands loosely at his sides. He didn't look sad, or angry. He just looked like he was bored out of his mind.

Kyouya's cellphone vibrated and a short beep followed soon after. With an apologetic glance at Kaoru, who practically ignored him, Kyouya reached for his pocket to withdraw his phone.

_Mine's a dead log here. How's the uke on your end?_

Kyouya bit his lower lip and poised his fingers over his keypad to type his answer. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru yawned, gracefully using one hand to cover his mouth. Then he went back to staring out of the window.

_Fine. Bored. Staring out of the window._

Tamaki replied with a laughing emoticon. Kyouya felt a small spike of annoyance.

_Is that all you have to say? There's something weird going on here, and I don't like not being in the know._

_Calm down, calm down. It's not like they're planning mass destruction or anything._

_This isn't the time for jokes, Suou Tamaki._

_Ooh, mine just asked me if he could sleep in my room tonight. Isn't that amazing? His super cute mode is back; I'm so happy!_

Grounding his teeth, Kyouya ran a hand through his hair. Despite being friends for a long time, Tamaki still had a knack for getting on his nerves.

He looked up when he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"When we get home, let's take a bath together." Kaoru suggested with a small smile, one that implied layers and layers of mischievousness, lasciviousness and lust rolled together.

Kyouya ran his tongue over his lips. "If you insist."

_Forget what I said. Tonight is going to go just great.  
_

**.**

**Looking back at the date when I last updated this, I'm kind of amazed. It's been a year plus, lol! The plot has escaped me, but it should be fine since I write my stories with whatever comes to mind. Preparing to write the next chapter, which should be full of sex on both ends, with a spoonful of common sense in the middle. Hopefully. Cheers! :D**


End file.
